There for Sammy
by Sweet-Roxas
Summary: Dean's always there for little Sammy. Dean 11 Sam 7


-1

Dean's always there for Sam.

John had left on a hunt four days ago, almost as soon as he left Sam got sick. Sam was lying on a mattress that Dean had brought out for Sam to lie on, Sam didn't want to have to go to the bedroom.

It was late and Dean had just finished making dinner for the two of them, he told Sam that he had to sit up at the table and eat. Sam nodded and stood making his way to the table, he sat down and waited until Dean put down the bowl in front of him.

Sam didn't manage to eat it all or barely any of it but Dean knew that he would've any other time expect he wasn't feeling the best.

"You wanna go lie down, Sammy?" Dean asked, taking both the plates to the sink and he quickly rinsed them off. Sam nodded and went to lie down, Dean checked Sam's forehand and knew Sam had a fever.

Dean sighed and went to sit down on the couch, he turned on the TV and turned it to the cartoons. Sam rolled onto his side so he could watch them too. After a moment Sam rolled back onto his back, he began to talk.

"What about you, don't you want a turn?" He seemed to ask, Deans sat up and stared down at Sam _"What the hell"_ Dean thought. Sam giggled slightly as if someone made a funny remark.

"I can't, Daddy will get angry. If you do it then, maybe he won't find out" Dean knew then that Sam was delusional.

"Sammy, snap out of it" Dean said, he got up and kneeled next to Sam. "Sammy, come on" Dean quickly got up and got a cloth and soaked it in cold water and laid it over Sam's forehead. "Is that better Sam?"

"Don't talk to me" Sam snapped, tears began to form in his eyes. Sam looked any where but where Dean was sitting.

"Sam-?"

"When's Mummy coming, she said she'll be here soon?" Sam suddenly asked Dean, Dean felt a lump in the back of his throat.

"What, Mom's not coming over?" Dean explained to Sam, Sam began to cry more.

"But she said she would! Mummy wouldn't lie to me" Dean felt tears coming on, he tried to push them back.

"Sammy, Mum died"

"You lie, don't talk to me!" Sam snapped, he curled up into a ball and all Dean could hear was Sam's muffled sobs. Dean had no idea what to do, Dean reached for the phone. Dean started dialling the numbers for John's phone though Sam stopped crying and held the phone, Sam looked up at Dean.

"Please don't call Daddy, I'm sorry. Don't make him worry, I'm fine. Please Dean, I'm fine" Dean sighed, he gave Sam a sort of half hearted smile. Dean placed the phone down.

"Alright, you want some ice?" Dean asked, he knew that Sam loved ice. Sam nodded slightly. Dean got up and walked to the kitchen, as soon as he was out of view from Sam Dean began to cry. Why did he have to mention their mum, Dean rubbed his eyes. It was okay, though when Sam mentioned her it seemed like it was to much for Dean.

He quickly got Sam some ice in a cup so that Sam could eat it and then he went to his room. He just laid there, hoping that John would be back soon. Dean stared up at the ceiling, he heard a knock on his bedroom door. Dean glanced at the door and saw Sammy, his cup of ice in his hand.

Sam looked down at the ground, then looked up at Dean. His eyes were red from crying, he smiled shyly to Dean.

"I'm sorry Dean." Dean sat up and motioned for Sam to go to him, Sam coughed slightly as he moved over to Dean.

"It's alright Sammy, it's not your fault" Dean helped Sam onto the bed, Sam held out his cup to Dean.

"No thanks, how do you feel now?"

"Good" Dean leaned against the wall and Sam leaned against him, Sam crunched on one of the ice that he put in his mouth.

"That's good" Dean said smiling, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

When John arrived home, the house was quiet.

"Wow" John said, noticing that they weren't in the living room he went into the bedroom that the two shared. He saw Dean leaning against the wall on his bed, he had an arm around Sam. An empty cup was tipped on it's side on the bed, both Sam and Dean were peacefully sleeping.

John smiled, he walked over to them and kissed them both on the foreheads. John grabbed the empty cup and placed it upright on the floor out of their way. He picked up Sam and moved him to his own bed, Dean stirred as Sam's weight disappeared.

"Dad?" Dean asked, knowing that he was home

"Hey kiddo"

"Where's Sam" Dean asked, his eyes were still closed and didn't know that John moved Sam.

"I just put him to bed" Dean opened his eyes and saw Sam asleep and John. Dean closed his eyes again, he was too tired to be bothered to move. John walked back to Dean and made him lay down.

"Goodnight Dean" John said, tucking Dean in.

"Night Dad" Dean didn't say anything after that as he fell asleep. John smiled and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

It was well after three in the morning when Sam bolted upright, he had just had a nightmare about the night of the fire and strange yellow eyes. Sam jumped out of bed and walked over to Dean's bed, Dean was sleeping peacefully.

Sam roughly awake Dean, Dean abruptly sat up automatically thinking something was wrong.

"Sam, what's up?" Dean asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I had a nightmare" Sam admitted, Dean sighed and moved aside and let Sam hop into his bed. Dean simply laid back down.

"Don't worry Sammy, nothings gonna get you. I'll protect you, I promise" Sam moved closer to Dean for comfort, cause Dean was his brother and he knew that he always would keep him safe no matter the cost.

Note: Another Wee!chester fic. Hope you liked it :


End file.
